Storm
by SeptemberIvy
Summary: Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu are sent to clean up an Akuma infestation. Along the way, Allen ends up facing one of his biggest conflicts. It's just a badly writtten one-shot to help me get over my writers block. It's bad, has little to no Plot and it's all over the place. Seriously It's bad. 3 Yullen.


**O^O What is this?! A One-Shot!? I know, I know. "WRITE CAMPING TRIP! I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER" **

**Well I've got a bit of riter's block so instead I wrote this to try to get the flow going and I think I got it! I'm going to post this now so you all can read what I worked on. I apologize now for any errors or grammer errors. It was just a quicky I did in 2 hours while listening to the song: When the Storm Ends by Snow Patrol :3 I thought it fit Yullen quite well!**

**Ya okay. It's crap, I just read over it's REALLY unorganized, Allen's OOC. It's all over the place in the form of tenses and POV. I'm going to post it anyway though. So you know, this is probably my worst fanfic. **

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harsh rain fell in sheets, flooding the small city streets and making the ground muddy and slippery. Murky water splashed as a pair of feet ran across the foggy substance. A Bright blue fork of light flashed across the storm covered skies. The booming echo of thunder followed after shaking the ground. The wind was howling and shaking windows. A soaked newspaper was flying around in the air, swirling in circles before flying up and being lost in the night sky.

With his sword of Exorcism in one hand Allen Walker ran down the cold streets. Every heaving breath he gave becoming visible in the cold night air. Spotting the small swarm of various level 1's, and 2's before him, he slid to a stop in the wet streets. Swinging the black and gray sword above him and then swinging it down.

"DEATH ORBS"

A flurry of small explosions appeared within the akumas, destroying them and freeing the souls inside. His left eye began searching, one more akuma left. Looking up spotted a level 3 higher up in the storm and out of range of Allen's attack. With a running start, Allen began charging towards the Level 3 he leapt up into the air with a cry. His yell merging with another pulse of thunder. The rain and wind slapped his cheeks and with one swing of his Sword of Exorcism the level 3 akuma was gone. The anguished soul inside released, with a small back flip Allen landed on a rooftop and then leapt down into the center of the empty street. His clothing was soaked and his white hair now looked like a dark gray as it plastered to his forehead. Allen leaned forward for a moment onto his sword, the only thing that was keeping him standing. His body felt cold but exhilarated at the same time. The rain seemed to pierce his skin and the wind forcing the chill down to his very core. His chest heaved for air as he almost collapsed. The past several hours had been spent fighting and hunting down akuma in this storm. He felt numb all over. His back was scraped up through his clothes and the feeling of blood on his head had melded with the rain a long time ago. He took a step forward and then another, heading back to where the fight all started. Where was Kanda? He had been there too but they got separated in the darkness when the akuma began to take over the fight. Kanda and Allen had been sent out to help clean up an akuma infestation a few days ago. The majority of them all had been destroyed when they got to their destination but a small bunch appeared tonight right before the storm began.

His legs couldn't seem to hold him up anymore. He fell down, soaked in the rain. His innocence merged with his arm once more. Allen was just too tired to keep it up; His innocence deactivated itself to leave him bare in the cold. Suddenly the bright sound of cackling was heard. Merged with the wind and thunder Allen couldn't tell whether it was just his imagination or reality.

A painful pulse in his left eye brought him to the reality that it wasn't his tired imagination. The swirling gear over his eye appeared. His head snapped around, trying to find the soul as he forced himself to stand and crown clown to activate once more despite his fatigue. He searched, and finally found a level two akuma, sitting upon a nearby roof top.

One last soul to free.

He started toward it, but that amused cackle slowly faded away. Allen's eye was trained on the young soul of a man above and watched it's tortured face as it began to twist and writhe in its confinement. The look on its face seemed so sorry. Unexpectedly there was a bright explosion as Allen leapt up to free it. He was blown back and landed on the street. Confused and dazed he looked up towards the Akuma, that wasn't there anymore and watched the tortured soul slowly disappear.

"HELLLPPPP MEEEEEEEE!"

His eye screamed at him in pain. The sight he just watched made his heart clench and his body to go even number. He rolled over onto his knees, partially to end the pain in his back and the other to hide his face. He let out another cry. Not one of triumph or determination but of pure anguish and sorrow. How often has he failed? Failed to save the souls of others. Tears slowly slipped down his face and merged with the rain. The pain in his eye was killing him, but it was slowly diminishing. The pain in his heart wasn't fading. Allen's throat tightened and he felt like he had swallow a wreathed of thorns and that he couldn't breathe. He gave a hiccup for air as sobs escaped him. He couldn't suppress the rage that was slowly filling him and beat his hand against the street. Hitting and hitting till it hurt to much to go on. The rain kept pouring down upon him and the lightning over head flashed reflecting his crouched figure in the street.

A pair of feet clad in combat boots came up next to him.

"What happened Moyashi?" He seemed a little bit concerned, but his voice was more confused then anything.

"He's gone…" Allen mumbled to the street before slowly turning his head up to face Kanda. "I couldn't save him Kanda and he's gone. Destroyed and never to be reclaimed. I can still hear his voice screaming at me to help him." He cried out, covering his ears as more tears leaked down his face blending into the rain. "I couldn't do anything.." He slowly mumbled as he looked down to the ground once more.

A flash of lightning split across the sky above them, lighting up Kanda's darkened expression and the pitiful look on Allen's.

"You can't save everyone." Kanda spoke, the wind blowing his wet hair all around. Allen ignored the comment. He could save anyone if he tried hard enough.

But Allen couldn't ignore the arms that wrapped underneath his chest and pulled him to his feet. He could barely stand the shaking in him and the cold was painful. He felt his legs start to buckle under him but was caught before being lifted up by Kanda.

He leaned against the familiar body of his lover. No words spoken. A bright flash of lightning flashed across the young boys face, creating a perfect halo of light on him. His face disappeared only to be re-seen by another flash, this time outlining the red and puffy eyes. His faint hiccups for air continued as he tried to calm his breathing, only to be brought back by the violent shivering.

Kanda was soaking wet too, his black bangs everywhere and clinging to his face. His ponytail was clumpy and thick with rain. The drops of rain were sliding down his cheeks and covered his eyelashes. His movements were still graceful.

Allen's mind began wandering to dark places as Kanda's footsteps were rhytmic. What if this storm ends? This war with the earl was gone and over. Would all of the exorcists change? What would happen to all of the Akuma? And what would happen to Kanda? Would he even be around or would he disappear? Would the Akuma all die, or be freed?

Another explosion of lightning above shook him out of his thoughts and to the city around them. Some of the surrounding buildings were destroyed others left perfectly intact. They really should have taken the fight out of the city but it was too difficult to with it being so massive. Despite that, the inn they were staying was left undestroyed.

Kanda opened the brown oak door stepping inside, A puddle of water suddenly forming around them. The front desk stood directly in front of the door before a hallway and dining hall lead behind him. Two staircases both on the left and right side headed upstairs to the rooms. Taking the wooden stair case on the left with Allen, Kanda went to their room.

"Are you alright Moyashi?" Kanda spoke to the younger when he hadn't made any noise. Unlike Kanda, Allen was excruciatingly cold and had lost quite a bit of blood when he was thrown into a building. His limbs felt heavy and his jaw to numb to voice how cold. Even then his voice would probably stutter and shake. Though his mind was still functioning and questioning everything around him now, his mind was slowly becoming foggy with fatigue.

Kanda set Allen down onto a chair and removed his own exorcist coat, letting it drop to the floor. He walked over to the night table lighting a candle so that it wasn't completely black in the room. The storm continued on outside, lightning flashing through the window while thunder rumbled the inn. Allen fumbled with the buttons on his shirt for a moment but his hands were shaking so much that he could only get the first two done. Kanda gave a light sigh and kneeled down in front of him. He put Allen's hands down in his lap. Just a little bit startled as to how cold they were, similar to that of the dead. Allen was never very good with the cold, to begin with.

Kanda began unbuttoning the shirt and helped slid the soaking wet and clingy fabric off of his skin. The elder pulled the undershirt over Allen's head and then stood up, disappearing into the bathroom. Allen began taking off his boots and stockings, and started undoing his pants when Kanda came in with a towel. Kanda removed the ponytail and dried of his hair as best he could before taking the towel and placing it over Allen's head before drying his hair gently.

Allen gave a light wince when it came in contact with the back of his head.

"What happened?"

"Akuma caught me off guard and threw me." Allen mumbled as the towel was removed and Kanda examined the scrape and swelling bump on the back of his head. He then noticed the large cuts, scrapes on Allen's back.

"You stupid bakamoyashi" Kanda spoke as he wrapped the towel over Allen's shoulders gently. Allen stood up and dropped his pants. Not in a sexual way just to get out of the soaking wet clothes. Kanda was still in his clothes for the most part. Allen felt a little bit better now; he walked over to his suitcase, knelt down and opened his trunk, pulling out a pair of nightwear and a new pair of undergarments. He changed the rest of the way removing his underwear and putting on his dry clothes. Not like Kanda hadn't seen him naked before. They'd had sex multiple times. Kanda changed out of his clothes and descended onto the bed, leaning back against the wall.

"Moyashi. Come here." Allen turned his head towards Kanda and gave him a fuzzy blank look. He was tired and inside was slowly tormenting himself as to why he couldn't save the akuma. What if others were dying now? The souls inside lost forever. With slow steps Allen walked over to Kanda and crawled up next to him, leaning back against him, Kanda was surprisingly warm as he wrapped the blankets around them and held Allen in his lap. Kanda ran his hands up and down Allen's arms in hope of helping the boy warm up. After finally sitting down and removing the cold clothes, the headache came from nowhere pulsating within Allen's head. Right in the back of his head, he could barely comprehend anything from it.

"I have the worst headache ever…" Allen mumbled as he rested his head back against Kanda's shoulder. Kanda leaned forward and kissed Allen's cheek and gave a faint grumble in acknowledgement. Leaning back, Kanda took his right wrist and bite hard, causing a small bit of blood to appear.

"Drink and quit complaining." Kanda moved his wrist in front of Allen's mouth. With a faint grumble Allen licked it slowly, he knew Kanda had healing properties in his blood but it was always disgusting and gross thinking he was licking his partner's blood. That and the taste was horrible, like that of an iron beam. He licked at the self-inflicted injury till it closed up. Which was pretty fast, Kanda gave a grumble and bit it again, this time harder and making a bigger wound. He forced the younger to drink some more and watched how the bump slowly faded and the scrape healed over. Kanda pulled his wrist away and let it healed while Allen gave a cough at the disgusting after taste.

"Thanks Yuu." Allen said as he nestled into his lover.

"Allen." Kanda spoke in a light whisper next to Allen's ear, His lips barely touching. Allen shivered slightly at the sudden proximity. Kanda turned the shivering boys face towards him and pressed a kiss against those blood red lips. Allen was distressed, tired and in despair at the moment. No point in forcing to much on him. Kanda was gentle with a faint lick and nibble on Allen's soft bottom lip. He pulled back before licking the blood off of his lover's mouth. Allen gave a faint moan from the contact, his mind blurry. "Sleep" That deep sultry voice of Kanda's had been a command that Allen's body wanted to follow and listen to. And he did. Allen wanted to follow Kanda to the end of the earth, be overwhelmed by him in every sense. Kanda laid his lover down onto the bed and wrapped the blanket over them. Leaning over to the nightstand he blew out the candle, letting darkness envelop them and Kanda to protect the pained Moyashi.


End file.
